Superman Magica
by UltraRider
Summary: (AU, What if? story) Instead landed on Smallville, Kansas, U.S.A, the rocket that carried the last son of Krypton is landed on Mitakihara City. Fifteen years after the impact, Kaname Kenta,or the last Krypton son, is facing many problem from the Magical Girls fate, and his real identity. Can he change the Magical Girls fate, and become a savior of the world? (Warning : maybe OOC)


**Hello everyone. I don't know why, but I really want to write this story and publish it, I'm sorry. This is a new story by me and it's kinda weird crossover. I hope you like it, please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Superman owned by DC Comics**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Akiyuki Shinbo / Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio.**

* * *

 _..._

 _My son…_

 _I only had the joy for knowing you for weeks…_

 _I wish I could be with you, always guide you, protect you…_

 **We don't have much time…**

 _My dearest Kal-el, our love will always be with you…_

 _I can already seeing you carry within your father's independent spirit,_

 **But more importantly, your mother's never ending bravery, and her compassionate heart….**

*bzzt!*

 _Your father tells me the new world you're journeying to,_

 _Earth is full of complicated beings capable with great emotion…,_

 _My wish is for you to live a full and wonderful life, but, I need you to know, you were born of a great love. And your brilliant father was devised a way for you to carry on that love without us._

*bzzt-drakkk!*

 **This ship I designed to carry you to your destiny can only hold one Kryptonian, -one who have so much potential-, so unlike me, your father…**

 _No…_

 **Your mother and I cannot come with you. To do so would be to burden your innocent soul with our frailties and failures. But you have within you the best of both of us.**

 **And I am sending you all of my knowledge and none of my ego or regrets. They will die with me here on Krypton.**

*DRAAAAKKKK! BAAAMM!*

 **Whatever trials I put you through, I will never lose faith in you.**

*bzzt-bzzt!*

 _We may not have been able to save our planet..._

 **But we are confident you will become Earth's greatest savior. And never doubt that, just as you're a part of us, we will always be a part of you. Farewell, my son.**

*bzzt-bzzt-drak-drak-drak!*

 **Put him inside, Lara. Our time has passed. The hourglass is empty.**

 _What if they don't love him, Jor-El?_

 **Lara, his destiny is set, as is ours.**

 _Good-bye, my sweet, Kal-El._

…

* * *

*Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!*

A tall young man with dark short hair and had navy blue eyes wakes from his slumber.

"Shut up, Road Runner…" He turns off the alarm clock, and then he scratches his head. "The dream…, I always had that dream recently. Maybe I need to stop watching science fiction for a while." Then he realized something. "Maybe that dream is have the connection with my-"

"Wake up, Kenta!" suddenly, a little boy intruding his room and hug the young man's leg.

"I already awake, Tatsuya." The young man who named Kenta pat his little brother's hair.

"Good morning, Kenta!" Tatsuya said.

"Good morning." Kenta said in smile. "Tatsuya, can you wake Mama up? She needs to get up or she will be late. And wake Madoka up too."

"Okay!" Tatsuya walks out from his bedroom left the chuckling Kenta alone. Then his smile disappeared, he walks out from his bedroom while remembering the dream. Then he saw his father, Tomohisa Kaname, picking a small tomato in the garden. He has brown hair and brown eyes and wearing glasses.

"Good morning, Papa." Kenta greets.

"Morning, Kenta." Tomohisa greet back. Tomohisa saw his son expression, and know he was thinking something that bothering. "What's wrong Kenta?"

"Ah, no, it just, lately I had a strange dream…"

"Strange dream?"

Kenta scratched his head. "In my dream, there are two people, or aliens, a man named Jor-El, and a woman named Lara if I'm not wrong. They put me, a baby version of me, in a UFO."

Tomohisa's eyes widened for a seconds hearing Kenta mentioning a UFO.

"They tell me that I will be the savior of earth. From the way they talk, it's like they are my… my real parents."

"Kenta, I…"

Then Kenta smiled. "But, it's just a dream. There is nothing it could be real right?"

Tomohisa sighed. "Yeah, it's just a dream. It's true that we are not your real parents, but you still our son. Our beloved son."

"I know." Kenta nodded. "You know, maybe my real parents are a foreigner from America. And I am their unwanted son so they dump me when they had vacation in Japan."

"Hahaha, what a weird fantasy you had." Tomohisa laughs. "I'm going to make breakfast soon. You better change your clothes and get prepared to go to school."

"Yes sir!" Kenta salutes. He went back to his bedroom to change his clothes. Although he said to Tomohisa that there is no way that his dream turns out to be real, he still thinking about it. He drowns with his thought while he washing his face, brushing his teeth, and change his clothes to school uniform.

"Morning, big brother." Someone greets Kenta from behind. But Kenta not responds. "Big bro?"

Kenta snapped out of his reverie when someone taps his shoulder. The person who taps his shoulder is a girl with pink hair in twin tailed style with the same colored eyes.

"Ah, good morning Madoka." Kenta said.

"What's wrong, big bro?" Madoka asked.

"No, I just, think of something." Kenta replied. "Thinking about my weird dreams I had recently."

"Weird dreams?" Madoka said. "That reminds me, I had weird dreams too this morning."

"Want to discuss it?" Kenta said curious with his little sister dream.

"Stop your weird conversation, the breakfast is ready." A woman named Junko said. She had short eggplant purple hair with the same colored eyes. She wearing a business suit, complete of a black jacket covering a white top, a black hip-hugger skirt, pantyhose, and black high heels. She also has a hair clip in the shape of a bow.

"Yes, Mama." The siblings said in unison. They sitting down and eating their breakfast.

Kenta looked at Madoka. "You uses a pink ribbon instead the yellow one you usually use?"

"Oh, Mama who choose it for me." Madoka said while touching the ribbon that tied her hair. "I-is it weird?"

Kenta shake his head. "No, it looks good on you."

Madoka blushed. "I-is that so..? Thank you…" Madoka said while steel a glance at Junko who winked at her.

"Do you need any more coffee, dear?" Tomohisa ask Junko.

Junko looked at the clock."Hmm, it's enough." She stands up from the seat. Junko gives goodbye kiss to Tatsuya and Tomohisa, gives a high five to Madoka. Kenta gives her a patriotic salute, and Junko replied it with doing the same salute. "Alright, I'm off!"

"Have a good day!" They said as they watch Junko left the house.

"Kenta, Madoka, you two should hurry up too." Tomohisa said.

"Oops!" Kenta and Madoka said in unison. Madoka grab her bag while biting a bread, and Kenta comically wear his shoes. "We're off!" They said in unison again while left the house.

"Have a good day!" Tatsuya shout.

The siblings began jogs to their school, Mitakihara middle school. Kenta is a third year student while Madoka is a second year student. Kenta looked at Madoka who still biting her bread. "You know, there is a chance that you will bumping someone on the street."

Madoka swallow the bread, and then she chuckled. "That cliché situation is only on anime, big bro." they walked through Mitakihara city while laughing. They don't know that this is the last normal day they have.

* * *

 **Superman / Magica**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : This Is Our secrets**

"Good morning."

The siblings greet their friends that waiting them, Sayaka Miki and Shizuki Hitomi. Sayaka had short-medium length blue hair with two yellow hair clip, and had blue colored eyes. Hitomi had green slightly wavy shoulder length hair and had same colored eyes. They are Madoka's classmates and best friends. They are close with Kenta too.

"Good morning." Hitomi greets back.

"You're late, Madoka." Sayaka said. "Did this mister alien do something weird again?"

"Hey, don't call me that." Kenta said. Kenta is quite sensitive when someone called him alien.

"Then, how about I called you mister foreigner?" Sayaka teasing. She always called Kenta alien or foreigner.

"Can you just call me senpai like Hitomi, or big brother like Madoka?" Kenta get tired with Sayaka's joke.

"Bwee, not a chance!" Sayaka said in mocking gesture. Kenta just sighed in beat. Madoka and Hitomi giggled at them.

They walking together to school while Kenta and Hitomi talking about casual stuff and Sayaka teasing Madoka.

"Ah shoot, I forget to bring my homework!" Kenta suddenly shout.

"Sigh, not again." Madoka sigh.

"Clumsy like usual." Sayaka shake his head.

"You three go to school first. I'm going to home to bring my homework." Kenta said as he began to ran.

"But you're going to be late to school, senpai." Hitomi said.

"Don't worry, I'm running as fast as I can!" Kenta shout.

The three girls looked at Kenta. "Man, I bet that he will be late." Sayaka said.

Madoka smiled. "I don't think so, Sayaka-chan. I believe he will come to school before the bell ring, like he usually do."

"The miracle will not work this time, Madoka." Sayaka grinned.

* * *

Kenta still running with slow pace, then he look behind him to make sure that he already far from the girls. Kenta smirks. "Okay!" Then something happen, he began to run with incredible speed. Faster than bullet, no, faster than wind. "Woohoooo!" He shouts while running.

With seconds, he already arrived at his bedroom. "Sorry papa, I'm back to home without permission." He said as he took the homework book. Then he run again and stopped near school gate.

"At time!" He said while arrived at school. Then he looked at Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi near the school's door."Hey girls!"

"Ah, senpai!?" Hitomi shocked.

"Woaa!" Sayaka shocked too. "Wa-You- why you always arrived at time even though your house is far from school?"

"You know that I have my secret shortcuts." Kenta always answered like that. He hides his power from his family and friends.

"You always said that, but never tell me where is the shortcuts." Madoka said.

"If I tell you, it's not a secret anymore." Kenta smiled.

"You're meanie, big bro." Madoka pout. Kenta just giggled seeing his little sister. "You know big bro, I had my own little secrets too."

"And what is that?" Kenta got curious.

"S-e-c-r-e-t." Madoka put her finger on her lips. Kenta just scratched his head. "If I tell you, it's not a secret anymore."

"What a weird siblings." Sayaka commented. Hitomi just nodded.

* * *

A girl with black long beautiful hair tied with two braids and with purple colored eyes in glasses get up from a bed in a local hospital. She walks to the sinks, looking at mirror.

"No one believes in the future."

She took a strange purple gem from her pajama's pocket. She takes her glasses off, put the purple gem in her forehead, and suddenly her eyes glowing with purple light.

"No one can accept the future."

She took her purple ribbons that tied her hair into twin braid, let her hair loose.

"That's why I…, I won't rely on anyone anymore. No one to need to understands me anymore. I would never let Madoka fight. I'll finish all witches by myself. And this time, I'll make sure that I'll finish the Walpurgisnacht!"

The girl back to her bed, then she noticed a piece of paper in the desk besides her bed. There is a draw in the paper, and abstract draw dominated with red and blue color. And a handwriting that writes 'My Hero' upside the draw.

"What is this?" The girl confused.

* * *

"Then, mama said that to never accept the confess from a boy who confessing with love letter."

Madoka, Kenta, Hitomi, and Sayaka are at a fast food restaurant in a city mall. The school time is ended and the groups usually hang out in this restaurant before they go home.

"Like always, your mother is a thoughtful woman Madoka." Sayaka said. "As expected from an adult career woman."

"I really want her to share her knowledge to us." Hitomi sighing. She got many love letters today. Hitomi is one of popular girl in the school.

"I never got love letter." Kenta added.

"Who wants to date a geek?" Sayaka teased.

Kenta sighing "That's hurt you know?"

"How nice, when I can get love letter too?" Madoka said while daydreaming something.

"Hoo, so Madoka wants to be popular girl like Hitomi huh? That's why you wear the red ribbons? To changes your image?" Sayaka teases Madoka.

Madoka protested "You wrong! Mama who-"

"And your mom even tell you the secret to how became popular? You little demon! Sayaka tickles Madoka.

Madoka laugh in tickled "Sayaka-chan, please stop it!"

"Ahem." Kenta and Hitomi do a fake coughing. Then, Madoka and Sayaka realizd that many people in restaurant staring are at them.

"You know-" Sayaka change topic to hide her embarrassment. "These days, there are so many news and rumor about the mysterious red and blue blur." Kenta steal a glance at Sayaka.

"The red and blue blur?" Madoka confused.

"Ah, you mean the mysterious blur that saves many people in this town?" Hitomi said.

"I wonder what is that mysterious blur is. Maybe an alien." Sayaka said. Kenta just silently smirked.

"Why it named mysterious red and blue blur?" Madoka asked.

"Because, according to the testimony from the one who saved by the blur, they can't see who his or her savior, only can saw red and blue blur that moving so quickly." Sayaka said. "And there is another rumor, now it's about three cosplay girl who fights against a mysterious bad creature!"

Madoka choked her drink hearing what Sayaka said.

"Are you okay, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Madoka replied. Then she looked at restaurant's clock. "Ah, it's already this time."

"What's wrong Madoka-san?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm sorry, I… have business to take care of." Madoka said while stand up from seat and tidying the remains of the food.

"Business, what business?" Now Kenta is the one who asked.

"Hoo, you got a new boyfriend are you?" Sayaka teased.

"Hah!? A new boyfriend? Is that true, Madoka?" Kenta asked again.

"No, it's not!" Madoka shout. "It's-, it's about…"

Kenta smiled. "Okay. But remember to come home before dinner okay?"

"Yes, big brother." Madoka nodded. "See you tomorrow, Sayaka-chan, Hitomi-chan. I'm off big bro!"

"See you tomorrow!" Sayaka and Hitomi said in unison while waving at Madoka who already leaves the restaurant. "Maybe she really had a boyfriend. I feel lonely now." Sayaka said.

"Ah, I'm going home too, sorry." Hitomi looked at her cell phone.

"What are you going today, piano lesson or Japanese traditional dance lesson?" Sayaka asked.

"It's tea ceremonial lesson. Maybe I can't go hang out with you all for a while because of the tea ceremonial test that coming soon." Hitomi replied while tidying the remains of her food.

"It must be nice to be born in elite class family." Sayaka said.

"Well, we're already done too. Let's go home Sayaka." Kenta said.

"Eh, Kenta, can we go to the CD store when we're going home?" Sayaka whispers to Kenta.

"Sure, it's for that Kamijou guy right?" Kenta said.

"Hehehehe, maybe…" Sayaka said in shy tone.

* * *

In the front of a bulding that looks like an apartment, two girls are likely waiting for someone. The first girl has blonde hair, usually in twin drills. She has yellow eyes. She wears a mitakihara middle school uniform just like Madoka and her friend. The second girl has long, pale red hair in a high ponytail tied by a black ribbon. She has a set of risen bangs which frame her red eyes. Unlike the first girl, she's not wearing school uniform.

"Mami-san, Kyouko-chan!" Suddenly Madoka appears.

"Ah, Kaname-san." Mami said.

"You're late, Madoka!" The red haired girl named Kyouko shouts.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Madoka bowed.

Mami clapped her hands. "Okay everyone, are you ready for a witch hunt?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" Madoka nodded.

"Do you even need to ask, Mami-senpai?" Kyouko smirks. The group began to entering the building.

* * *

"Do you want to buy CD music too, Kenta?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah. Remy Zero for me, and Claris for Madoka." Kenta replied.

Now Kenta and Sayaka are in CD store. Sayaka still searching the CD music for her friend Kamijou Kyosuke, while Kenta listen to Remy Zero's song 'Save Me' with headphone.

"Save me!"

Kenta suddenly hears a sound, a sound of someone in peril. "I need to use my super hearing." He released the headphone, and focused his hearing.

"Please save me! I'm trapped here!" There is someone begging to be saved in the apartment building not far from the CD store.

"Sayaka, I'm sorry. I need to go home right now." Kenta said to Sayaka.

"Ah, why so sudden?" Sayaka said without looking at Kenta because she still searching the Cd. "Well then, see you tomorrow." Sayaka turned to look at Kenta, but Kenta already disappear. "… why he always suddenly disappear?"

* * *

"What is this?"

Kenta is inside the apartment. But what he saw is not an apartment walls, instead, it looks like he is in another dimensions, weird and wacky dimensions.

Then suddenly, a bat likes creatures trying to attack Kenta. "A monster?" With reflects, Kenta punches the bat, destroy it. "… Maybe i need to lower my punch power."

Realized one of it's kind death, bunch of bat like creatures charged at Kenta. Kenta is ready to fight again.

*Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot! Shot!*

Suddenly, the bats were shots by a burst of pink arrows.

Kenta surprised. "What the-?"

"B-big brother?"

Kenta turns around and saw his little sister Madoka. But he can't believe what Madoka wears. She wears a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles (at the hem of the dress) is a heart shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color.

"M-Madoka?"

"You found my secrets, big bro…" Madoka said in guilty tone. "I'm sorry I kept this from you…" then she shots the bat-like creature that suddenly appeared behind Kenta. "This is our secret now, big bro. Please don't tell everyone about this, okay?"

"...Madoka, you told me your secret…" He suddenly run fast and punched the bat-like creature behind Madoka.

Madoka turned her head, saw her big brother in disbelief look. "B-big bro…"

"So you need to know my secret too." Kenta looked at Madoka with sad smile. "I'm sorry for kept this from you."

To Be Continue

* * *

 **So do you like it? or hate and despise it? I hope you like this story.** **Please don't forget to review and give a feedback. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
